


Voice

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Masturbation, Rin talks, Video & Computer Games, while hearing someone talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru, he's coming from the left!"</p>
<p>Haruka knew that but felt secretly overjoyed hearing Rin's sensuous voice spoken through his headphones. The way Rin's voice could go from hyper to serious was just all the exciting. Haruka felt excited just hearing him speak. It was almost like sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

"Haru, he's coming from the left!"

Haruka knew that but felt secretly overjoyed hearing Rin's sensuous voice spoken through his headphones. The way Rin's voice could go from hyper to serious was just all the exciting. Haruka felt excited just hearing him speak.

"Thanks," Haruka controlled his avatar to jump up. The hog stupidly runs through and right away Haruka clicked his keyboards to summon his avatar in mid-air using only his bow and arrow to shoot the hog. Once the long wooden arrow was fired, the hog was stabbed from behind and collapsed, dissolving into digital pieces within the game.

Haruka's avatar-an elf with shoulder blue hair, sparking bluish eyes and mage robes of silver linings and blue silk landed gracefully down. But soon trouble came when another large hog from afar prepared to attack and charged. When Rin suggested online dating in this world, Haruka didn't expect hogs on the agenda.

"You know," Haruka said as he pushed menu to give his avatar some health potions, "when you said dating, I thought we weren't inviting hogs."

"C'mon, it's exciting! We just might catch some good ones for the Wizard Market and get some cash!"

"By cash, you mean Wizen dollars..." Whoever created this game was American, and the word 'dollars' confused him.

"It's better than money in the real world. I mean, in this world you gotta pay taxes, but here doesn't have any of that! I think it's much nicer, and it's always so sunny and I get to be with you."

Despite not paying close attention to Rin's previous rant, Haruka blushed at his last words. He and Rin always hung out in school but through the computer and their avatars, it was like another world where they could be together without interruptions. Haruka, beyond any doubt, adored his voice and the sensation he felt when the sound purred in his ears. He often got chills just hearing him say his name...

Haruka had control over himself most of the time, but there were times when...he pleasured himself whenever the chance presented itself. What he did was turn off his speaker and while listening to Rin's voice, he touched himself. Sometimes he felt shameful but then again his voice melts away the shame. Unbeknownst of Haruka's uncontrollable urges, he slowly reached his hand to his chest, pretending the hand belonged to Rin, and nonchalantly slide inside his blue shorts.

The young blue-haired teen felt elated as his eyes shut tight; Rin smirked at him in his imaginary vision. Haruka desired Rin; his fingertip touched the top of his penis and with his hand took a gentle grip. Pacing up and down, he felt uncomfortable and with his free hand unzipped the zipper, unbuttoned it and freed the large erected dick. It sprung up tall and in desperation of lingering touch.

"Hey, Haru, did you know that I learnt something new about the game?" Rin spoke as Haruka started to switch hands so the right would be moist by his saliva while the other kept the tempo of pleasuring speed.

As Rin talked onward about the subject he brought up, Haruka reverted back to his right hand while the left slithered inside his white shirt, tweaking a perked left nipple while breathing harsh pants of sensuous self-indulgence. What Haruka never knew from the other side Rin heard something strange in his ears. However, he thought nothing of it and proceeded in talking. Haruka was becoming delirious; yearning lust as he felt the need to go faster and faster. 

From the other side, Rin was starting to catch on (finally)…

"Hey, Haru, are you okay…?" Rin heard from his earphones the sounds of Haruka panting—almost breathing out his name—and turned bright red.

Meanwhile, Haruka started losing all sense of control; he thrust his hand harder than ever and played with his other nipple. The saliva helped making the process easier, and Haruka could feel his tip leaking down in his hand while shagging himself. Then, on a spur of the moment, Haruka's voice called out Rin's name—knowing Rin would never hear these embarrassing things—and came pleasingly. The white cum splashed out onto Haruka's screen, but Haruka was too tired to clean it off…

"Um, Haru…were you just fapping?" 

Haruka right away went numb in both his stomach and his down-area…

He just realized he had forgotten to turn off his speak this time! Shit!

Fumbling the headphones he tried speaking in the speaker, "R-Rin, I can explain…!"

"I…I never knew you did that, too…"

Everything went silent way too soon. What did Rin mean, 'too' at that last sentence of his?

"Ah shit, I mean—what I meant to say was-"

"Wait, what did you mean by that last sentence?" Haruka asked, suddenly shocked and discombobulated at the very thought of Rin doing exactly what he had just done…!

"Um…" was all he heard from Rin until he said afterwards, "…I sometimes 'do things' with myself b-because I like…hearing your voice."

The way Rin's voice sounded honest with Haruka gave him a slight chill—not the horribly, disgusted type, only the realization of an intimate thing (even though he, too, pleasured himself secretly without his knowledge)—and stared surprisingly at Rin's avatar who was waving at him on the screen—as though Rin was trying to get his attention! 

"You…really did that?"

Rin didn't respond at first, but said with a shy tone, "Y-yeah. I bet you think I'm some creep or something—"

"I do it too," he said quickly, "so that makes it even, right?" 

Neither said a word and allowed the silence to compass until Haruka spoke up. 

"So…do you want to come over to my place?" 

"Which come do you mean?" 

Rin laughed before Haruka could scold him for such a perverted joke. Deep down, he loved hearing Rin's special laugh just as much as he loved hearing him speak…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It was weird for me to write but I managed anyway! :)


End file.
